It's More Than A Coincidence
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: Yen seems to walk in on Aya in the most awkward moments. Like him crossdressing. Yen/Aya, kind of crack. Has a rather blunt and straightforward Aya.


_AN: Well, this was started a long time ago. Thought I should actually get around to finish it as it was only in script format. It's kind of crack, but eh. It's still fun. Enjoy the random and please review!_

* * *

><p>Why was it, Yen wondered, that he always walked in at the wrong moments? There, on the couch in the living room, was Aya in a skirt and tight fitting top, complete with hair in awkward looking pigtails that really shouldn't have looked as cute as they were. The strangest part was that Aya looked completely comfortable and not the least self conscious about being caught dressed in that fashion. Yen felt his face going red as Aya shifted, the already short skirt moving higher up his thigh.<p>

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yen-kun?" Aya leaned forward, eyes wide and innocent as ever.

Yen stared at him and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Why is it that I always walk in on you when you're cross dressing? I mean is it just that you _like_ wearing girl's clothes, or is there something I keep missing?"

"I'm doing it to help out your mother Yen. It's the least I can do to help since it isn't like you or Jin would wear it." Aya cocked his head to one side with a small smile.

An unpleasant image of Jin in a dress looking like he was going to murder someone popped into Yen's head and he shuddered. He waved the unwelcome mental image away hastily. "Ugh, I don't see why she has to ask anyone in the first place. That crazy editor of hers is running around in a skirt already. Why not ask him?"

"I think she said something about the image not being the same…" Aya smiled. "Anyway, it's kind of fun."

"Seriously." He could feel his eyebrows twitching up at the same time they were attempting to scowl. It felt strange.

Aya's innocent smile went half-lidded and teasing. "I get to see you make such interesting expressions, Yen-kun."

"…is this you hinting that you wait purposely for me to return home so I can see you dressed as a girl?"

He lifted one eyebrow. "If it was?"

"I don't think I know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to. So how does it look?" Standing up, Aya twirled in the skirt. Yen's eye twitched.

"You look like something out of Card Captors."

Looking down at the skimpy top, Aya tilted his head to the side. "Actually, I think this _is_ one of the outfits from Card Captor Sakura. Your mom said something about the magical girl vibe…" He glanced up, frowning. " Yen, what kind of novels does she write anyway?"

"You know, I never had the desire to ask. I'm too afraid to find out." Yen glanced sideways at his mother's office.

"I see. Maybe I'll go ask…"

"You do that…I'm going to go take a bath." Yen shook his head, going down the hall.

Aya watched him, frowning. "Hmm, Aunt Akane?"

Yen's mother stuck her head around the doorway. "Hm? So did he notice?"

"I don't think he did. Maybe I should be more obvious." He smoothed the skirt absently. He thought Yen would catch on. His cousin was supposed to be a genius, right?

She gave him a flat stare. "Aya-chan, you're in a cheerleading costume. I don't know how much more obvious you could get without telling Yen straight out."

"True. I think he feels the same way, but then he gets these weird looks when he sees me." Aya looked thoughtful for a moment. Was that perhaps a sign?

"Weird as in he finds it attractive looks, or what on earth are you wearing looks?" Akane Ragun shifted in her rolling chair to lean against the doorway.

"A bit of both," Aya decided. "I think the kimono made the biggest impression. I don't think he ever really got over that time he thought I was a girl."

She smiled. "Yen can be dense sometimes; he'll figure it out eventually."

"I was starting to think I should enlist Jin's help." He picked at the skirt wondering if he should just change into regular clothing.

"Only if you have to. He doesn't understand the meaning of subtle."

Aya smiled. "Thanks Aunt Akane. Hey, how do you think Yen would feel if I showed up in the bath? He keeps avoiding me, even though Jin is fine with bathing with me."

She snorted and waved a hand as she retreated into her office again. "You do that. Have fun, and if he passes out, make sure he doesn't drown."

Aya grinned, heading down the hall to do just that. It only took a few seconds to get rid of the skimpy clothing and… He eased open the door, a towel around his waist.

Yen turned at the sound of the door, slipping as he tried to grip the rim of the tub and inhaling water. "A-aya? What are you doing here?" he sputtered, coughing up water.

"Taking a bath," Aya said innocently. "You don't mind if I join you, right? The shirt was a little tight, so I'm feeling sweaty."

"Uh…." A glazed expression crossed Yen's face before he started blushing.

"Yen-kun? What's wrong? Your face is all red. You haven't been in the bath THAT long." If he were being honest, Aya might have felt a bit guilty about the look of panic Yen was starting to have. But mostly he was tired of Yen backing out the first moment he felt embarrassed. Cornering him in the bathroom was a bit of an overkill, but…

"It's nothing," Yen squeaked. "Fine. Join me." He scooted to the other end of the tub, staring at the wall as if it were his only saving grace.

Aya smirked. Okay, he was feeling evil today. Not showing his amusement he said, "Yen-kun? I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

The effect was instantaneous. Yen looked like he had combusted for how quickly he turned red. There was a sputtering noise, one flailing arm, and he fell forward into the wall with a splash.

"Yen? Yen-kun?" Aya reached out and poked his cousin. Yen didn't respond, nor did he wake up as Aya pulled his head out of the water to keep him from drowning. Aya sighed. "Dang. That was a lot faster than I was expecting. I can't even tease him if he's unconscious."

The door slammed open as Jin entered in a whirlwind of energy. "Hey, Yen-nii, I'm joining you in the—Yen-nii!" He splashed into the bath in concern, shaking his brother. Aya let go quickly.

"Hi, Jin, Yen just passed out in the bath."

Jin frowned, pointing at his unconscious brother. "But Yen-nii never stays in the bath that long!"

"I don't think it was the bath…" Aya said, hiding his amused smile.

Scowling, Jin shook Yen again. "Yen-nii! Wake up!"

Yen jerked, one arm smacking Jin in the face, the other plunging deep in the water before it found the side of the tub to hold onto. "Eh? Jin? I had the weirdest dream that…" he sputtered to a stop as he noticed Aya still sitting innocently in the corner of the tub, safe from Jin's range of flailing. He went bright red again, wavering back and forth in the water before grabbing blindly for his towel. "Excuse me!" he gasped, jumping out in a rush and leaving a trail of water behind him as he rushed from the room. Aya watched him leave, eyeing his bare behind appreciatively.

Jin looked from Aya to the spreading puddles Yen had left behind, blinking. "What did you do, kiss him?"

Smiling, Aya leaned casually against the tub's side. "No, I asked him to wash my back."

Jin shook his head. "Yen-nii's so strange. I'll wash your back, Aya!" He grinned, reaching for a wash cloth.

Aya sighed. It wasn't what he would have hoped for, but… "Thanks Jin." There was always tomorrow after all.


End file.
